Heat of the Moment
by wooppydoop
Summary: Little kinky, that's OK though.
(Written by two people on the fly, but it's still surprisingly well written IMO)

Peridot leaned up against Pearl, nuzzling her face into her neck. She bit her lip, taking a sharp inhale in. "I'm what you clods call...'horny', ehh." Peridot wriggled, feeling heated up.

Pearl backed up against the wall, a little confused. "What has gotten into you, Peridot?"

Peridot breathed heavily, gulping. "I-I need to get rid of this feeling somehow, you Pearl!" She growled, crawling back on top of Pearl. Although it didn't look even a little threatening, Peridot was almost a quarter of pearls size.

A small, but noticeable bulge forms in Pearls crotch. Pearl slides along the wall, with Peridot still clinging. "Get off me!" Says Pearl, as she shoves Peri off and to the ground. Pearl quickly runs to the nearest bedroom, forgetting to lock the door.

Unable to get her mind off of what Peridot was doing, the pants drop to the floor and Pearl is on the bed.

Peridot watched in bewilderment for a minute before growling, sharp little fangs showing as she started to the room Pearl disappeared in. "Stupid clod."

The door slams open, leaving Pearl with little time to cover herself.

"How did you...? You're so small! You shouldn't have been able to slam the door open! I could have sworn I locked it!" Exclaims Pearl. She notices the lock, still intact and not in use and sighs.

Peridot kept her glare, but it faltered upon seeing pearls lower half naked. Her eyes flicker, feeling that same heat resonate in her core. "That doesn't matter...I asked for something and you didn't give it to me." She slammed the door closed behind her, giving no means of escape. She locked it this time.

Pearl hastily removes her top. "Well you can have it! I'm all yours! Heh heh..." Said Pearl in hopes of calming Peri.

Peridot gave a small heated whine, shaking it off and standing taller - though that didn't do much for her really short posture. "Finally."

Pacing over to the erected gem, she jumped on the bed where Pearl was and kept her glance on pearls dick.

Pearl remained motionless, waiting for Peridot to make a move.

The fear settled, and was replaced by lust.

Now Peridot wasn't the most experienced gem in the universe. (No pun intended,) but with the little knowledge she had, she attempted something - anything, gently rubbing the front of pearls cock with her rather small fingers.

Pearl moaned. "I'm surprised you didn't start with kissing me!" She says, as she sits up.

Peridot cocked her head, stopping her actions on the erected pleasure appendage. "Well I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing!" She hissed, fangs showing. "I've seen only one or two things from camp pining hearts."

Pearl cuts off Peridot by kissing her. While she is still doing this, she slides her hand down Peridot's pants and starts to rub her clit slowly.

"Luckily I've seen a few things. You should really pay attention to what Garnet and Amethyst talk about and... Well, DO!"

There was a small squeak from the gem, followed by small whines. She somewhat struggled to get her hands to pearls dick, using a hand to go up and down her shaft. "Mmmff..mmmnnyahh...s-shut up, Pearl, nnhghh..."

"You definitely know something," said the bird. "Why aren't you using the skills you have instead of pretending you don't watch Garnet and Amethyst. I've seen it!"

"I-I've seen it-mmmff! I haven't u-used it before...hahhhh." Peridot was in utter heat, eyes half lidding and face ablaze with a light green tinted blush. Pearls pace on Peridot's clit caused her to accidentally grip pearls dick, thankfully not too hard, as she gave a moan. "A-ah!..."

Pearl moans loudly, causing someone to get curious. "What's going on in there?" Says Steven. "NOTHING!" Says the two girls in complete unison. Pearl looks to Peri. "You have to be an expert. You're the dominant one of us!" Whispered Pearl.

Peridot chewed her lip, "I-I know but...Y'know what, screw this." Peridot pinned Pearl to her best abilities to the bed, attempting to line up her pussy with pearls erection. "I'll use what I somewhat know," Peridot whispered, "If I mess up, tell me." And she shoved herself onto pearls dick, hushing down a potentially loud moan. "I-I wanna hear your sounds." Peridot almost demanded, riding Pearl.

"That's what I w-was w-w-waiting f-f-" Pearl says, cut short by the presumably innocent gem impaling herself on Pearl's dick. "Woah" says Pearl in awe.

Peridot panted, trying to keep her usually submissive self-controlled. "I-I want to hear you moan, Pearl.." Peridot demanded, although it sounded somewhat like begging, she hoped on pearls erection, chewing her lip. "Nnngh, ahhhnn."

Pearl moaned loudly, stretching her head back. Her arm reached around to start fingering her ass, with her other arm fondling her boobs.

"Click" went something in the room, drowned out by the two horny gems on the bed. Completely inaudible.

Peridot continued to ride Pearl, giving heated moans and whines in pleasure. There was buildup in her feminine core, and she panted. Her hands traced to pearls legs, and she spread them, hopping faster on pearls dick. This caused her to give a stifled scream, gripping her legs. "Moan louder, you d-dumb clod-AHHH!~"

Pearl moaned louder than a train, and ended up losing balance, rolling over and throwing Peridot onto the shag carpet, near a box of what seemed to be dildos, butt plugs, rope, and other weird BDSM equipment.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Pearl in terror.

Peridot panted, feeling rather dissatisfied at her lack of orgasm. She ignored pearls frantic apology.

That's when her dominance kicked in.

Grabbing a dildo, butt plug, some rope and a gag, she crawled back onto the bed and pinned Pearl with her foot. She basically shoved the gag on her. "Pearls are below Peridots, remember? You don't do that to your superior, stupid bird." Peridot growled, fangs visible. You could tell she wanted to bite Pearl.

"That's more like it" tried Pearl, although the gag muffled it. It was still understandable. Somehow Pearls dick got harder, as she has a bit of a fetish

Peridot scoffed, getting her foot off her briefly. "Turn around so I can spank you." She demanded, heat still in her core. "Now."

Pearl faked a tear of fear. She turned around, ass in the air and head against the pillow. Her cute ass wobbled gently, hoping Peridot would use a bit of lube.

Biting her lip, Peridot used the rope to slap her ass. Hard. She slapped it about 5 times before starting to lube up the rather large dildo. "This one vibrates too, Pearl." Peridot said sexually. "I wanna ride you as you get anal." She purred.

Pearl's dick got a little softer with each hit. She managed to spit out the gag. "Use your hands next time. Make it HURT. The rope is for something else, you 'clod'" said Pearl lustily. She braced for more smacks and bit the pillow smiling.

Peridot glared and growled, raising her hand and slapping her as hard as possible across the ass. Once. Twice. Three times. It kept going until pearls ass was redder than it began with. "Shut up, you stupid bird. Obey ME." Peridot lined up the dildo with her ass and smirked. "You're about to get punished." And she jammed the well-lubed dildo into pearls ass.

Pearl moaned with every hit, her smile getting bigger and bigger. As soon as she heard of punishment, her ass bounced backwards to meet the dildo. Pearls moans shot her up, back straight, only to meet Peridot's hands as she was pushed back down. She glanced towards the door, and it appeared to be slightly open. She dismissed this thought and went back to having the time of her life.

Peridot growled lowly, roughly turning Pearl over onto her back, dildo still in her ass. Peridot's tits where exposed as she propped herself on pearls rock-hard dick, bouncing as she continued to thrusting the fake penis in pearls anus. "Mmmff-m -moan for me, you clod."

Pearl moaned a deafening moan, with small amounts of drool dripping from her sexy mouth. She grabbed Peridot's boobs, hoping for a moan from Peridot.

Peridot have a strained moan, bouncing faster on her dick as she shoved the dildo all the way into her ass.

Pearl started moaning louder and louder with each bounce. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna" she moaned, regretting it immediately. She knows what she did. She doesn't deserve what she's about to get.

Peridot felt herself grow on edge, and it took every bit of her willpower to stop bouncing and get off Pearl completely. She hissed. "No cumming until I deem okay!" She growled loudly. She slapped her across the face, not too hard, but enough to assure dominance.

Pearl's tongue flew out of her mouth. As she sat there waiting for Peridot to do something, she let her tongue hang.

This gave Peridot an idea. Peridot shoved her clit onto pearls face. "Lick me, pet." She demanded, moaning loudly when she felt pearls tongue trace her pussy. "Mmmff..."

Pearl stuck her tongue into Peridot's pussy, and awaited the hand that would come down and start rubbing Peridot's clit.

As she was eating out Peridot, she felt something push against her tongue.

Peridot moans, and starts rubbing her clit. "L-lick h-haaahhhhh-harder, p-p-pe-OOH" Peridot moaned. She turned up the vibrator in her ass, when she felt something inside her pussy that was definitely not Pearl's tongue.

Just as Pearl knew that Peridot was going to cum on her face, she felt the pressing again. And again. And then her tongue was forced into her mouth, and she was deep-throating a cock. She choked and picked up Peridot and moved her off her face so she could sit up. "What the hell?" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you had a dick! Why didn't you say before?" Pearl looked down. "WHERE'S MY DICK?!"  
"I don't..." Peri was cut short when she heard snickering from behind her. She turned to find two masturbating gems. Garnet stroking her dick, and Amethyst fingering herself. "What are you clods doi-" Amethyst and Garnet booked it out the door at impossible speeds only cartoon characters could pull off. Peridot looked back to see if Pearl was still up for more, but she fell asleep. Too much of your fetish and you can't take it anymore. Peridot lied down next to Pearl and tucked them both in.

FIN.


End file.
